


Test.

by AntiSkeletalOfTTSS



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiSkeletalOfTTSS/pseuds/AntiSkeletalOfTTSS
Summary: This is a test. Mate.
Relationships: Virus/Rurik Anti/Lotus Palette/Frame Goth/Circuit





	Test.

This is a test, Mate. But guess talk about how The TTSS Have been doing. 

We have two new members, Tippy And Calories, not much is really known about them yet. Monotone and the others have been doing mostly fine. 

So that's that I guess.


End file.
